MISSING LINKS
by SerFrost
Summary: An assassin Kuroko hired to guard the heir to Akashi corporation. What is the reason of the phantom to do a job he had never done. I really can't decide for the Genre, since the story can go through all, so i put the things i think that would be closest to the story.
1. Missing Links 1

A/N: yeah yeah this note is not related to the story at all you are free to ignore this if you want. On the other hand another story came up to my mind while I was thinking about my update for Akashi's Ghost. And since I considered the idea great and acceptable I decided to write it down.

(=)

Mahogany desk, perfectly arranged office, Security tight space and more things that is not or have never bothered to the guy that is currently reading something except for the two set of eyes that is content of not leaving their line of sight to the reader as if expecting that he would turn against them and do god knows what.

"I told you, I want this job." The small-built young man said breaking the complete silence of the two since he had entered the room and claimed that he wants the job.

The thing is, this is not really his thing.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a professional assassin continued reading the papers from a folder that contains fully classified information about the heir of Akashi corporations. As on his mind two things is related to the next president.

_He may be the next president or my next target. _

He silently contemplated. Not wanting to bombard with more curiosity the two boss at his front because of something he rarely do.

"Do you understand everything? Once you accept this job it wil be a hard time for you if you suddenly decides that this is not your forte at all." Hyuuga, one of his bosses, warned even though the man knew that the teal-hired boy understands everything.

Kuroko just nodded and contemplated on what the fuck he is doing and why he is accepting a job he is not famous for. But deep inside he knows why, and just can't let the people he had known as his bosses worry for his safety.

"Why do you even want this job?" the brunette girl sitting next to him asked, totally wondering why someone like Kuroko Tetsuya would want the particular job.

"You now why Riko." He answered.

"Yup, we know you have a reason, the thing is we we don't know your reason." She retorted back.

"Still on the argument where you're finding the reason for Kuroko accepting this job?" Kiyoshi, another of kuroko's Bosses, asked the moment he opened the door to come inside.

"No. we're past that already, it's just that Riko had been curious lately." Hyuuga explained.

"And the both of you are not wondering at all? Ha, both of you humor me." Riko said while glaring at the tall man, who had just entered the room and is now taking his sit at her front, as if he was the reason why Kuroko don't want to share his reason.

Kiyoshi just shrugged, " He have his own reason. Don't you Kuroko?"

"Why does the three of you want to know anyway?"Kuroko asked out of curiosity since this is the first time that the trio had wondered about a job that he wants in. As the question was asked he closed the folder fully intending to stop from reviewing the job and deciding to read at home where no curious people would bombard him with questions he really don't want to answer.

Hyuuga just shrugged then looked at Kiyoshi who is now looking at Riko as if saying that it is her answer that could satisfy Kuroko since she was the one who really wanted to know.

"Well," Riko started. "We had known you for so long that we knew right from the moment we accepted the job or even though while the job is being briefed to us you were the last person on my mind or on our mind. Right guys?" She asked the two silently brooding males that had right away nodded in unison, as if one word from them could ruined her long reason on wanting to know Kuroko's on wanting the job.

"You never even crossed my mind." She added.

"Why so?" The elite assassin asked again as if not gettting to her point at all.

Aida Riko just sighed knowing that the former's question isn't out of curiousity but it is because he wants the subject to move on another topic, unfortunately Riko's curiousity had been piqued. " Explain please Hyuuga."

Hyuuga muttered something to himself first before taking in a deep breath as if he was taking the enough strength to explain why they want kuroko to explain.

"You had always said that killing is your job. Ending life is what you want to do." He started explaining. "Now, why do you want to protect this person? Prolong his life? You are completely doing the opposite of your so-called principle."

Kuroko smirked at the explanation, not wanting to offend one of his boss and senior he replied back with an apology, "Sorry for that."

Then he said, "Maybe I am turning a new leaf? Tired of playing death."

"We know know on each account that that is not your reason." Riko said out of frustration, sill not convinced on the former's answer.

"Well, no matter what, I will have this job." Kuroko said like he was sure of the outcome right from the start.

"Fine, Fine." Hyuuga accepted the reason the young man had given though he knew deep inside that it is not his own real reason.

Kuroko let out all the tension and nervousness in one heavy breath. Glad that he got the job he asked for, he went for the exit.

"Kuroko," Kiyoshi called back when he was one step away from the door.

"Remember, there is some information there that is not known publicly. Keep it as your secret, you are not an assassin this time around, you are an undercover guard or undercover agent, whatever you want to call yourself right now.

Then from that Kuroko tetsuya made his exit as he bid the higher ups farewell.

"I still want to know his reason though," Riko muttered after a long silence.

"And curiousity kills the cat." Hyuuga said as if it was a warning to let go of the heated topic a while ago.

Riko smiled, "the difference is I am not a cat."

"The same none the less." Kiyoshi and Hyuuga retorted back.

"You guys, Are no fun. Give me someone to kill, since the pretty pale boy here a moment ago just took my supposed to be next job. And I really wanted that job Hyuuga." Riko said asking for a next job, fully dismissing the argument a moment ago.

"You should stop killing people and just work around here the office." Kiyoshi said taking into account that she is still a boss in there.

"And what? Miss all the fun? No way." She quicly said. "Hyuuga can handle all the office work."

"Ha, and you say I'm the one that's blanketed by my father's seven ray." Hyuuga looked at kiyoshi the moment he was asked to do all the office paper works.

"Well, you never know." Kiyoshi shrugged. "Let's just say that Kuroko won't go to us and geld the three of us the moment he read our plan for us to be able to guard the heir in an unknown way."

"True." the two said after contemplating about the subject kiyoshi had just opened up.

(=)

A/N: That's all thank you for the read and please, a review would be much appreciated. A quick update is next.


	2. Missing Links 2

A/N: told you it will be quick and this is the reason why I can't still update my other Fictions. I am enjoying this more. Sorry.

(=)

The moment Kuroko Tetsuya exited the door he smelled another presence around. He readily put himself in a defensive stance, not that it is a threat but because he knew on who the person is and what he is planning to do.

"Get out, Kagami." He said while walking in still an alarmed manner even though he knew that the other party doesn't mean any harm at all.

A tall guy with a hair color of maroon stepped out of the shadows after a few seconds while putting the gun in his hands to a place where no one can see.

"I can never get the better of you can I?" He exclaimed.

"You know what? Your cologne is too unique and strong. I don't even need to sense your presence all I need is to sniff the air and I will know if you are around." Kuroko explained not really bothering if Kagami's feeling is hurt at the comment.

Kagami started following Kuroko, "That actually isn't my fault. Alex wanted me to use her gift."

"Is Himuro doing the same thing?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami shakes his head, "No, Not at all."

"And do you want to know why Alex is not mad at all?"

"Sure." Kagami replied. Then was surprised after a few seconds about a fact he didn't know about his sibling. "You know?"

Kuroko smirked as if saying that he knows many other things that Kagami don't know. "Of course I knew. Himuro might have said that he doesn't want Alex gift to waste by him using it. But instead he wanted it to be with him in god knows how long so that he could smell the perfume whenever he wants. But I know it was his excuse to not use it at all since he can't hide his presence if his smell can give him right away."

Kagami was shocked by Kuroko's long explanation and was amazed by his deduction. That he even stopped on his tracts to take into mind all the details so that he could also use it as a reason to stop using the cologne.

"But you can't use that reason to Alex because Himuro already did. You will just hurt her feelings." Kuroko added.

"What?" Kagami exclaimed.

"You know, there is a reason why they call you Bakagami. And you prove it everytime I start to doubt." Then Kuroko left the place to go for his house so that he could fully review the heir and the planned plan.

(=)

Mission: Guard and protect Akashi Seijurou without him knowing it.

Profile:

-Next heir to the vast empire of Akashi Corporation

-Red-haired, 5'8 in height, medium-built frame of body.

-Know for many things he is great at. (Basketball, Fencing, Shogi master, academic achiever and many more.)

(=)

After Kuroko had written out all things a commoner may know. He stopped reading the file.

After all it was a great idea he had thought of a long time ago.

Trick yourself, so that you can trick others also.

He drinks the vanilla milkshake he bought on his way home while his eyes starts to read the plan to get acquainted to Akashi. It only took a few words for him to choke from his drinks.

_Be his lover. Use any way possible._

He coughed to clear his throat and get rid of the milkshake that made its way to his air tract so that he could breath normally again.

If he was a normal assassin he would right away call the one who had thought of the plan and scream all the curses that had been known to the races of man. He can even add new ones. And shove the mission folder to a place where the sun doesn't shine to the person who had thought of the plan. But then again there is a reason why he is called as one of the elites.

But there would be no reason why he won't be angry about the plan. So to let out his shock to the three people who had been interrogating him earlier he decided to call them on their numbers using conference call. Knowing that the three is fully aware of the plan and yet they had not even stopped him on taking the job. Not that he would back out if he knew the plan right from the start. He needed the mission after all.

The moment the three had answered simultaneously he said the thoughts on his mind right away. "Whoever thought of the plan is brilliant. He or she is so brilliant that he or she should pray that I am satisfied enough from this job. Or else he or she would be my next target; start praying for safety for it would be a torture, for death would be an easy punishment."

After a long silence with no one answering on either one of the lines, he added. "Don't worry. I will still do the job, using any way possible." Then he dropped the call.

After the phone call Kuroko made his plan on where he could have the chance to meet Akashi 'accidentally' by looking into Akashi's schedule.

Seeing that the least likely suspicious place is at Meiji's Burger he decided that it would be their 'first meeting place'.

(=)

"Well, that surely is scary." Hyuuga said after turning his cell phone off. Not risking a chance on another call from hell.

"Yeah, By the way who thought of the plan?" Riko asked while still scanning the notes for her next target.

"Weren't you listening during the last part of the briefing? The plan was formulated by the one who made the request." Kiyoshi explained. Then he looked at Hyuuga, "And Hyuuga accepted it."

"Threats don't scare me Kiyoshi." Hyuuga said while pushing his eyeglasses for a clearer view to make his point.

"However, it is Kuroko's." Riko added.

(=)

**Meiji's Burger**

For months Kuroko had heard that the joint have the most delicious vanilla milkshake in town that was affordable for everyone. Curious if the rumors are really true he made for the line to make his order.

Though he is wondering on why a rich man like Akashi Seijurou would eat in a fast food restaurant.

Well, it is not bad at all. Since he really wants to try the famed vanilla milkshake in the place but he have not had enough time for himself in the past few months. For him it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

"Vanilla milkshake," he ordered when it was his turn for the line.

"Do you have any additional order, sir?" The clerk asked.

As Kuroko was about to say no and hand in his payment another male voice added their own order to his.

"Yes," a deep voice said and started to make his order that that is good enough for two people.

Finally catching up on what is happening Kuroko looked at the person who is adding orders to his order and paying for it along with his vanilla milkshake when the man finished ordering.

_I can't believe this is happening._

The man smiled at Kuroko when he noticed that Kuroko had realized on who the person is.

"Let's go find our sit." He said in a commanding tone, as if it was a warning on not to disagree with him, leaving Kuroko Tetsuya gaping and staring at him.

After a few seconds he started to follow the man, while shaking his head in disbelief. He still can't believe that luck is on his side right now.

"Akashi Seijurou," He whispered to himself, like saying the name could wake him up and disappoint him.

The good thing is everything that is happening right now is true and real.

(=)

A/N: That's all. I was torn between putting Akashi's first appearance on the second or third chapter but then his presence may keep all of you hanging and excited for the next chapter. So there it is a mini- appearance of Akashi.


	3. Missing Links 3

A/N: hello everyone a long week had past and yes this note doesn't have any connection to the story at all but what do you know? Can't I express my feelings here at least? Moving on I really don't have any issues right now besides from Akakuro shippers who take pleasure on hurting the pair T-T

Any way here is the update, short as it may be please enjoy and leave a review

Well, I really don't have anything else to say but giving my note had become the sugar to my coffee so yeah, go on and enjoy.

(=)

"I'm Akashi Seijurou, you are?" Akashi started asking the moment Kuroko took his seat as if it was a normal day for any guy to just add orders to another stranger's order.

"Uhmm," Kuroko hesitated on answering the probing question wondering if he had blown his cover.

"It's okay. I mean no harm." Akashi reassured Kuroko. "It's not normal for me to do the thing I have done a while ago but you caught my attention the moment you walked inside."

"You've been watching me?" Kuroko said surprised that another person could watch him without him noticing it.

"Yeah," Akashi admitted not ashamed of the fact. "I was also behind you during the line. I was thinking about your order but then you surprised by just ordering a vanilla milkshake." As to prove his point he handed Kuroko the mentioned beverage.

"Nothing's weird with that." Kuroko explained.

"It is noon. 'Normal people' would have ordered something good enough for lunch." Akashi looked at his wristwatch then at the wall clock of the place as if to make his point. "Unless your watch says an earlier or later time."

_Not that anything here is that nutrional at all. _He added on his mind.

Kuroko shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I want to try their vanilla milkshake. I heard they serve the best in town."

"Well, that might be true but the nutrition there is not something someone should eat for lunch alone they should also add this." Akashi said and put some of the orders he had ordered at Kuroko's front. "Eat." The he started to eat his share.

Kuroko sighed still hesitating on whether he should accept Akashi's generous offer. He was too busy thinking n whether he should or should not accept the offer that he had not realized that a long moment of silence had already past between the two.

"Do you want to introduce yourself now?" Akashi asked Kuroko for the second time of the day.

Still doubting on whether his cover is not blown Kuroko had not answered but started eating instead.

Akashi knew that at the moment the other would not answer his inquiry so he started eating also. For the first time since he started eating in the place Akashi is eating the food and is actually enjoying it. He knows that the reason behind that is not the food itself but it was the company given by the young man at his front. Even if he doesn't speak for the moment an awkward silence is not what he could describe the event happening right now.

Noises from the crowd had come and go and either of the party is still not talking to one another.

Akashi is waiting for Kuroko to speak to him voluntarily since he can sense that something is bothering the young lad's mind. He has an inkling of idea on what it is but it is still too early to assume without enough evidence at hand. He has to make his move fast before the guards (That are scattered everywhere like he would not notice them) who are in charge of his security takes action. Then again he knows on what the other's intention is; after all he is never wrong.

On the other hand, Kuroko is thinking on what he should do now. Since he did not read the full information regarding Akashi he has no way of knowing on whether the heir usually invite and treat strangers for lunch. So instead of using his assassin logic he thought of something a normal person would say if he was invited by a stranger for lunch.

After a few moments of silence Kuroko decided to break it.

"So what's the catch?" Kuroko asked after a few bites of his meal.

"You should have asked that before you had started eating the food." Akashi said not bothered if the statement would make Kuroko quiver in his boots.

"I don't get what you mean." Wondering on what Akashi said, Kuroko took the last sip f his Vanilla milkshake.

"What's your name?" Akashi questioned once again as if he is sure that Kuroko would answer it this time.

Never in his life, as in never have had Kuroko thought that his favorite drink, the vanilla milkshake, would be the cause of his death. If one would call the feeling he is having now death. He at least wanted to die in a significant way not that dying of Vanilla milkshake is insignificant at all.

Well, all things said and done. He should at least introduce himself to the guy who would be a witness of his death or at least a suspect for his death.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." And that was the last word he muttered before blackness covered everything.

(=)

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

After saying that the young man on Akashi's front suddenly loose grip of his vanilla milkshake then worse comes to worse lost consciousness.

Seeing that Kuroko is not in grave danger but is instead in a deep slumber Akashi immediately kept the surprised look on his face as a smile slowly etched his face.

"Ah, it had been a while." He pondered on to who was the person stupid enough to make their own move without really taking into account all information present. Whoever that may be should pray for their own soul for it would be their last peaceful day.

Akashi looked around and noticed that a few set of eyes had set their eyes on their table. Thinking up of a solution he dialed the number of one of his most trusted guard that he know would be nearby.

The call was answered when it was halfway at the first ring.

"Yes, what is it Aka-chin?" A low slow voice answered.

"Why do you think I'm calling Atsushi?" Akashi answered in an authoritative voice.

"Yes. I will be there." The man Akashi called as Atsushi answered as if the call was a signal enough for him to just go on to where Akashi is.

"Get here immediately." Akashi commanded in a stern voice.

"Mr. Akashi is your companion okay?" A waitress bravely asked after seeing the guy at Akashi's front is still immobile even if a few minutes have already past.

"He is fine. Leave us alone." Then with that he dismissed the waitress right away. Of course Akashi would not be surprised that the waitress knows him. Aside from visiting the fast-food almost regularly he knows that almost anyone in Japan who is on the right age would know him. After all he is Akashi Seijurou the heir to the vast empire of Akashi Corporation.

But putting those aside he immediately thinks up of a solution into his current problem. Since a stupid undercover guard of his that his father had secretly hired made a very idiotic move. Now he has no way of knowing on whether the guy is an assassin or just a normal person who was unfortunate enough being caught by Akashi's attention and curiosity. Only one thing can be done and as far as he is concerned this is something that he doesn't want the young innocent man to encounter if he was innocent at all. Now he could only confirm his suspicion at a later time.

"Akashi." A tall violet man said the moment he saw Akashi. "Who is that?" He immediately asked going fully on guard.

"Stop," Akashi commanded right away after seeing that Atsushi (the one he called earlier) go into an offensive attack. "Carry him to my house."

"What? Why?" Atsushi asked putting his life on borderline by questioning Akashi.

Letting the slip of Atsushi's tongue he answered it, "I am going to show him something amazing." After saying that Akashi makes his exit without even bothering to see on whether the giant man would follow his orders.

(=)

A/N: That is all everyone. I hope you have enjoyed your short adventure. I will update as fast as I can.

Leave a review T-T


	4. Missing Links 4

A/N:

**THIS NOTE IS A LONG ONE SO I DON'T REQUIRE YOU TO READ IT AT ALL BUT IF YOU ARE CURIOUS ON HOW THE STORY WOULD GO PLEASE DO READ THIS.**

Hello everyone, Sorry for the late update, I know I promised a fast one but heck I am having a hard time upon deciding on who is the person behind Tetsuya's scheme or the person behind his motivation. If it is re –asdfghjkl … Ok I'll stop right there. Sorry, no spoiler for the FF now. As all of you may have known (if you are reading my notes in the previous chapter –not that I require you, if I may add- this story was just a passing idea of mine so I'm having troubles regarding the conflict and ways to make this FF interesting.

Moving on, I am choosing between two possible 'Tetsuya motivator'. So yeah, the motivator will not be revealed in this chap but he will make his 'blurred' appearance. But I think some of you may have your own guesses please do tell me (It might even help me decide)

Next is Akashi's something amazing. Here it is everyone ad please a review is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine and English is not my native language so pardon for my careless mistakes.

(=)

"**Kuroko"**

That familiar voice, Kuroko remembers it well. That voice has been his fuel to his everyday life, the reason behind everything else. How could he lose guard in just a few moments after seeing those pair of red-ruby eyes? How could he forget his mission, his main objective behind?

How could he forget _**again**_?

Because of that mini slip of defense he is now suffering, He is now dead. Everything he had worked for in the past few years is ruined. Now he'll never have the chance to know all the details behind everything else.

"**You are not dead."** The voice said again.

"No way, I died from that vanilla milkshake, I don't even know how and who did it." Kuroko screams back even though he could not see the owner of the voice. He regrets his action, if only he doubted not only Akashi but also the food at his front.

"**You have an unfinished business you should complete before joining me here."**

Everything is black; everywhere you'll see nothing but darkness. Still Kuroko tried to search around to see the face of the owner of that particular voice.

Everything, everywhere is black, even he himself is black.

_Maybe I should just disappear into darkness fully since no one would remember me. I don't even remember myself. _

Kuroko Thought. But the particular voice encouraged him to fight for the second time around since his mind came into this world, since he started understanding everything else, since his memory loss.

"**Wake up Kuroko, Live and survive."**

From that he gathered enough strength to search for the owner's voice once again. How could he let go of the only clear memory he remembers? He should not die without remembering everything else. Every time darkness covers him in his sleep or even in his wake he tries his best to search and look for the owner of the voice. He stopped on his tract when he saw a small light from not far away. He starts walking toward the place hoping that it could answer all his questions regarding about the past. There he saw a face but not clear enough to really take the picture into his memory.

"**Akashi Seijurou is still alive."**

(=)

Kuroko tried to blink his eyes close and open hoping to get a clear image of the owner's voice. The face that came into view is something or rather someone that is far from his imagination. He has never thought that the owner of that voice would be a giant man with shoulder length violet hair that owns beautiful lavender eyes.

"Aka-chin, He's still alive." The giant man said once he was done with his close body inspection of Kuroko.

The voice brought Kuroko back to reality. The man at his front is not the owner of the melancholic voice in his dreams. Upon realizing that he rose from the bed he was sleeping on so fast that he almost got motion sickness from the particular action. But the action did made him dizzy that it almost made him lie down at the bed once again but he can predict that the fall won't be a pleasurable one. He closed his eyes to prepare for the worse but he was stopped by a firm grip at his small back.

"He was just sleeping Atsushi of course he's still alive. Don't you know there's a reason why Shintaro is the family doctor?" The man who was supporting Kuroko said.

After few seconds of redeeming his balance he looked forward to get a clear view of the surrounding but the only color that he sees is red, a pair of red-ruby eyes to be exact.

"Are you all right?" the owner of the crimson eyes asked.

"Akashi Seijurou," Kuroko muttered out of surprise. "Why are you here?"

Akashi smiled for a response but thought that it's better to remind Kuroko on where he is. "More or like, Why are you here."

Akashi's retort made Kuroko recall all the previous happenings, the scene at Meiji's, the question and answer portion, the vanilla milkshake, and the failed assassination to the assassin.

The long silence and pause of Kuroko was enough for Akashi to know that Kuroko had recalled or is still recalling all the events a moment ago. He had not made any comment yet since he still doesn't have any information regarding the mysterious man. Her best researcher, Momoi Satsuki is not yet back from her investigation concerning Tetsuya. He had not expected the pale man to wake up so fast from the drug (the doctor had said it was the reason for his faint.) So he thought that maybe Kuroko himself would slip some information regarding about his self, Information that would make it easy for Akashi to understand the boy.

Kuroko did not even bother to hide his thinking from Akashi. Not that he really need to since he knows that his poker face is still there. As far as he knows it had never left him. He's just not sure if he was born with it. Many questions are going through Kuroko's mind. Like who tried to kill him? Where is he? Did Akashi drug him since he might know Kuroko's agenda? "How long have I been out?" the question slipped his mouth, worried that his all of his boss would be worried about him if he was absent for their meeting without any words from him.

Kuroko's inquiry surprised Akashi in a way since the former's question did not even passed Akashi 's 'Kuroko's possible questions'. He thought of the usual where am I? What happened? Or anything else closed to that. Like the first thing Kuroko had done when Akashi first set his eyes on him, Kuroko surprised him by doing or saying something he had not expected. Kuroko doesn't care about the reasons and his faint. Now, what would worry this small guy more than his time spent unconscious.

"Not long enough to worry anyone over. Should I call someone?" Akashi asked moving further away from Kuroko now that he can see that he won't fall over.

"Hours, how long have I been out?" Kuroko looked at the big guy by his bed side amazed by his appetite since he had been eating every food his hands can reach.

Again, an answer Akashi is not expecting. "It's quarter to five."

Kuroko nodded. He was supposed to meet Hyuuga an hour ago and he know from experience to never be late on their meeting since the last time he'd been late without any word Hyuuga almost requested the search party to find him. And he was only a half hour late then. "Thank you for taking care of me." Kuroko was about to get up when he felt Akashi's eyes on him. "What?"

"There are only three possibilities: I'm wrong or you're about to suffer a long time because of me and the third is something you really don't want to hear if that's your reason." Seeing that Kuroko won't go anywhere he decided to start with his plan.

Kuroko was stuck on his spot when Akashi started to gouge his eyes out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well that would look like that to anyone who had never seen someone took off their contact lens. Though Kuroko is wondering on why Akashi only took of one lens. When Akashi looked at him straight heterochromatic red and golden eyes was staring at him.

"Red and golden" was the words that escaped Kuroko's mouth.

(=)

A/N: I am stopping there sorry everyone my muse just left me. I would update within this week so yeah I am just lazy to continue with this. By the way Akashi's 'something amazing' is his eyes further explanation would be in the next chapter. And I admit it I am just lazy.

That's all. Thank you R & R please

-SerFrost


	5. Missing Links 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I know I promise to update within the week last week but I got stuck on writing another fiction towards this three pairs. Aokaga, this is the continuation for Kuroko's birthday but it would be published in a different story. MidoTaka, the story would be full of humor and many more, though that would only be a one-shot. Of course AkaKuro is in the list also, Two ficlets for the pair. I just don't know when I can publish these stories since all are still on their way.

That's all, Thank you, R & R please.

But after the entire wait you can now go on and enjoy this update.

Warning: Wrong grammars, typos and many more stupid things I may have done in here.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine.

(=)

"Red and golden" was the words that escaped Kuroko's lips before few of his forgotten memories assaulted his mind.

(=)

_**Gunshots, he can hear gunshots everywhere. The shut door could do nothing to minimize the noise. The shower room where silence usually reigns produces no comfort for the noises still reach there, Next was the master's bedroom but even under the bed it had produced no console for the noises still reach there. The last resort was the closet. The closet where silence and darkness reigns.**_

_**Gunshots, he can hear gunshots everywhere even inside the cramped closet where darkness usually reigns, one can also add silence but anyone should exclude that right then because of the gunshots heard almost everywhere.**_

Inside the closet a very young Kuroko was putting on a brave face even though no one could see it because of the surrounding blackness.

"Everything's going to be all right. Tetsuya is here to protect you." Kuroko says as he continued to muffle the ears of someone using his own tiny little hands , hoping that it could reduce the loud gunshots heard almost everywhere. He was in the brink of his tears but he's trying his best not to cry hoping that the young boy of his same age would not be scared.

"I know, don't worry. I am here to protect you as you are here to protect me." The young boy at Kuroko's front said then he muffled Kuroko's ear using his own tiny little hands reducing the magnitude of the sounds produced by the gunshots.

How Kuroko wish that he could see the profile of the young boy but given that they are in a cramped dark place there was no hope for that. The other boy's composure had provided Kuroko his own calmness, the intensity of the situation momentarily forgotten.

The peace inside the young Kuroko's heart and mind only lasted for a minute or two. He was reminded of the danger when he felt a vibration at his back, a vibration as he suppose was from banging the closet.

Knowing that there was a good chance of the one banging the closet being one of the perpetrators he removed the other boy's hand from his ear and put it by the ear of the boy himself. He made the action again for the other ear. Then he forced the other kid to blink his eyes close the same way one does to someone who died with open eyelids.

"Stay here," then Kuroko added, "Please" for he knows that the boy doesn't like to be commanded the same way as he doesn't like to be pushed around. All words were said loud enough for the kid to hear but not much of a noise for the person outside to hear it. "Please do not open your eyes and continue on covering your ears."

The nodding of the boy was a go signal for Kuroko; he then pushed open the closet door towards his side careful not to open the other door to not reveal the other child inside. That mere action of him made him wondered on why the perpetrator didn't just open the closet right away.

When Kuroko got out of the closet the sight that welcomed him was a body of man on his late twenties, sprawled across the floor with blood slowly seeping through his clothes, who continued on banging the closet but he was now too weak to produce much of a rattle on the thing.

As Kuroko was too young to see too much gore and blood he was too shock by the sight that he had not noticed that the man was already holding his legs until the man pulled Kuroko towards his self, which became the cause of Kuroko losing his footing and which made him sit down.

"Where is he?" the young man asked, "Is he still inside the closet?"

Kuroko did not answer and no move was done by him, more like he could not answer and he could not move. The young small boy was still too shocked and too scared to do anything at all. Kuroko was even surprised that he continued breathing that time.

Kuroko's silence was enough for the young man to confirm his guess, he then starts to stand up but he was too weak to do it fast enough before a bullet had grazed his left shoulder causing him to lean by the wall in a sitting position.

"Damn, I really should start wearing glasses." The voice was enough for Kuroko to let out a sigh of relief. "Why is it that you are not with the guards I asked for?" the man asked rhetorically. The young Kuroko wishes to see the face of the person who just entered the room. However due to shock he could still not move. He could only see the two sets of foot by the door, one of an adult and a young child almost his same age. "Where is he Kuroko?"

The young Kuroko knew on what the new person in the room is referring to, knowing that he is already safe around the company of the man, he pointed the closet without hesitation.

The man then right away made his way towards the closet to fetch the hidden other boy inside. "This is another reason why I hate leaving things to amateurs." The new person opened the closet door and carried the other boy. The man really had not minded the other person by the wall currently trying his best to stop the flow of the blood seeping through his clothes.

"Let's go Kuroko." With that the man made his exit towards the door.

Kuroko was trying his best to stand up, however he was still in shock and his body is still paralyzed causing him to be unable to walk.

The man on the floor noticed Kuroko's state "I swear to you boy. Red and golden would be the cause of your death and it will be a very painful death. Red and golden would cause the loss of everything you treasure. Stop protecting him. Red and golden is dangerous."

"Don't mind his blabber; he is just a dying person wanting to put you into trauma from this." It was another voice of a kid. In some ways Kuroko knew that the kid was the child by the door a moment ago and Kuroko can tell that he is also safe around the kid.

The kid helped Kuroko to stand up, apparently the bluenette was not that stoned into his place to make it hard for the other kid to help him move.

"I think I have forgotten something." The man who saved Kuroko from his earlier predicament came back inside the room still carrying the other kid with Kuroko at the time of serious danger. "Oh yeah, didn't I say let's go?" He looked at the two children who are still inside the room. He was about to make his leave again but stopped to look inside again. "Yes, now I remember." Then he pointed his gun towards the man. "You should die."

"I told you, careful of the Red and Golden." That was the last words of the bloody man leaning on the wall and sitting on the floor.

_**Gunshots, the last shot he heard were when a bullet made a hole between the eyes of the perpetrator. Then after that darkness and silence reigned within him.**_

(=)

"Red and golden"Again Kuroko muttered the color of Akashi's eyes. However, Akashi's eye color wasn't in his mind now. It was the warning of the man who died.

Be careful of red and golden was what the man said.

"Red and golden" Kuroko whispered to nobody in particular at all.

Akashi knew that people who are related to dangerous organizations knows about or have heard the rumor about the red and golden eye. Every person that had heard of it had tried their own best to get their hands on the prize. People had believed that the red and golden eye have the ability to grant anyone's wish. Many had hunted for their own set of red and golden eyes. People said some had their own wishes, revive their dead love ones but up until now there was no proof of the legend really happening.

Akashi knows that the hunt was the reason for him being the only one left in that particular blood line. However Akashi remember of a young man from his past, who's face he really can't remember, had brought him to Akashi corporation's owner telling Akashi-san everything about the young Seijurou. Akashi-san accepted Seijurou's condition and predicament and took him in as his own child. After he was taken in Seijurou lived his own life doing nothing to upset the people who adopted him with their whole heart and treated him as their own. Akashi-san did everything he can to protect the little Seijurou and the protection up till now had not stopped.

Akashi knows that showing his eyes to Kuroko is not a very wise move at all but in order to confirm his suspicion towards Kuroko this was the only thing he could do to know the truth right away.

Kuroko's stop and shock from seeing Akashi's eyes was enough for the redhead to think that his assumption from the start was correct. He had thought that Kuroko was an assassin. After all he was familiar with the presence the pale boy gives. "You're an assassin."

Murasakibara stopped eating and took a defensive stance right away after hearing what Akashi said. He made Akashi took a few steps backward ready to protect him from the small man. However he was stopped when his sight landed on Kuroko.

Kuroko had not heard of Akashi's words a while ago for he continues to hear the dead man's warning from the red and golden.

"Red and Golden, "he continued on muttering "Red and Golden, Red and Golden Red and Golden."

"Aka-chin," Atsushi looked at the he is guarding "I think something's wrong with him."

Akashi was smart enough to notice Kuroko's continued mutterings. Forgetting his assumptions a while ago, since he thinks that he is wrong again, he made his way closer towards Kuroko's front and looked at him their faces mere inches apart.

"Everything's going to be all right." Those few words can always calm him down so Akashi expected that it would work the same way towards Kuroko.

"Red and Golden," Kuroko's sight landed on Akashi's eyes. The sight that welcomed Kuroko did not do any good at all only that it had worsened Kuroko's hysteria more. "Red and golden is dangerous." Then Kuroko continued to mutter this few again and again.

"I know. Don't worry; I am here to protect you." Akashi doesn't know why he had said those words. The words just slipped his tongue as if his mind knows that it was the only way to bring Kuroko back to normal.

"Red and golden… is..." Kuroko stopped when Akashi's word reached him. He remembers the child from his returned memories

"_**I know, don't worry. I am here to protect you as you are here to protect me."**_

Akashi's words calmed him down the same way as the words of the child from his memory did. "Are you that child?"

"What Akashi did not understand Kuroko's question. It seems like Kuroko is someone who is full of surprises. Akashi though.

Kuroko just shook his head when he realized what had happened, "Sorry for that. I swear it's not your eyes that are dangerous. The color just triggered some pretty bad memories." Kuroko explained.

Aside from the warning which is now making him more alert of his surrounding, the memories of the other people in his remembering doesn't have any face on them. It was either too dark or too blurred the only clear face was that of the man who died. There were one young man and two kids at the age of six. The voice of the young man who saved him at that time was recognizable. It was the voice that talks to him in his dreams or at times of darkness.

Kuroko doesn't know if the memories that had returned can be a very helpful piece in regaining all that was lost.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Akashi asked when Kuroko had again stopped moving at his place.

"Sorry," Kuroko apologized again. "Can I borrow a phone?" Kuroko asked. He had brought no phone with him at lunch since he thought that he can only make small contact at Akashi that time.

Akashi gave Kuroko the phone that was handed to him by Atsushi. The phone was taken by Kuroko who right away dialed a number from his mind. "Hello Hyuuga-kun." Kuroko started and prepared himself for a mouthful of words that was about to berate him.

"Kuroko just tell me where you are and we will go there right away." Hyuuga's voice that was full of worry made Kuroko smile. It was a given that his sempai would worry for his safety as it was also a given for his lectures in their company. Worry and Lectures are always together for Hyuuga. "Kuroko?"

"Don't worry about me sempai. I'm fine. "Kuroko said. " Can you tell Alex to contact Mrs. Izuki? " the request was not a request at all it was a protocol and reminder for Hyuuga to make arrangements for Kuroko's other job for he had already made contact with his current target and need to do a cover up for his real job.

"Ok." Hyuuga replied right away.

"I will go home now so stop worrying." Kuroko dropped the call and returned the phone he had borrowed to Akashi. "Thank you for all but I really need to go home now."

"Welcome. Can I offer you a ride to your home?" Akashi asked.

"You don't need to go through such troubles Akashi-kun. I will go home by myself."

Akashi just nodded, "Can you at least introduce yourself to me formally? "

The moment Akashi asked for his name again Kuroko knew that this was the chance that he should take to make a somewhat permanent contact to Akashi. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I teach at Seirin high."

(=)

A/N: Hello everyone sorry if the words in here gets jumbled I just really want to update this fiction now. You see guys I really want to finish this fiction before classes start but it seems like it would take quite a while before this ends. I already have the final chapter for this however so you can expect that this fiction will get finished no matter what. I just don't know when. So yeah wait for the next chapter. I don't know when but I will try my best to update as soon as I can.

_**Thanks to those who put this story in their favorites**_ : AokazuSei, Canadian Reaper, Empress's Tainted Lips, Fujoshi04, Hachikonohime, HeteroChromium, MirrowLight, Riomi-senpai,Riza Phantomhive, , 15, alice.i19, blackfairy30, .hime, choxpastry, fanlover18, kpoplover00, seiren88, slytherinserpent23, , .9

_**Thanks to those who followed this**_** story** : AokazuSei, Caithlinn13, Canadian Reaper, Empress's Tainted Lips, Fujoshi04, Hachikonohime, HeteroChromium, Junoan, Kieshi, LightningBlade88, MirrowLight, Obl03, PinkVoodoo, Raphael Heartrose, Riomi-senpai, Shadow-Sisters-Forever, 15, SleepingBeauty013, bluecandy145, .hime, fanlover18, frenkym, hanniehunhanhunnie, harley kush, hoshiseichan, kh07gl, kpoplover00, lunatari23, 97, seiren88, uchihasayuri1, , .9

_**Thanks for the review**_: EclipseKuran , Grethanks and for all the guests who left some piece of advice.

That's all, Thank you, R & R please.

-SerFrost


	6. Missing Links 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. You see a thief entered our house and stole my laptop. My laptop with all the files I was supposed to use to update on this story and the others. My updates may now take longer since I don't know when I can have my own gadget to type my stories with. Sorry for that, Here is the update.

(=)

the strange atmosphere that welcomed Kuroko at his house made him more alert than he already is. Kuroko wasted no time to switched th light on at his place. He made that particular action so that th intruder won't have more time to prepare for his attack. However, mere millisecond from he first streak of the light was enough for Kuroko to calm down and not worry for his safety right now.

"Hyuuga- kun, I told you, I'm fine."

Hyuuga shrugged and stayed sitting comfortably on Kuroko's one-seater couch. "I just want to know why you cancelled the meeting you scheduled yourself."

"Nothing's wrong." Kuroko made his way to his bedroom not really minding if his boss can still hear him talking. Well, he knows that Hyuuga can still hear him since Kuroko practically lives at a one-room small loft.

"Your nothing is everything Kuroko. Tell me." Hyuuga retorted back, the loudness of his voice was enough for Kuroko to know that the man was still sitting like a king on his couch.

Kuroko let out a sigh of defeat. He had wanted to solve and know everything first before he informs his bossess about the assassination attempt earlier. Apparently, it was Hyuuga who wants to know since Hyuuga is here to know the reason personally there are no ways to evade answering his questions. Hyuuga is one of the people that Kuroko can't lie to. When he man had made his decision to interrogate Kutoko on things concerning the small guy there wil be no other way but to tell the truth.

"someone tried to assassinate me."

"What?" Faster htan speed of light, Hyuuga made his way towards Kuroko to check if the phantom guy had any wounds or bruises on his body.

"I think someone tried to kill me with the powder from CON pills Maybe he thought of COM as CON."

CON pills are drugs that can make the person who took it experience death and sleep at along time afterwards. On the other hand, COM pills are lethal drugs that could kill any forms of living things.

"Maybe you should stop with the mission and hide for now." Hyuuga is a caring person but the more he cares for one person the more strick he becomes to that person. A perfect example at hand is Kuroko himself.

"I can't. I have already made contact to Akashi-kun." Kuroko explained, knowing that Hyuuga knows the pros and cons of mysterious disappearances especially to someone of Akashi's rank.

"Fine." Hyuuga let out a sigh. "But Kagami will be with you from now on."

Kuroko just nodded since accepting Kagami' s partnership with him in this mission would be the least of all evils that Hyuuga can offer for him.

"I will find every group that sold thos two pills and ask on who bought them. I shall knowon who tried to kill you." Then after saying those words Hyuuga made his way to leave Kuroko' s place.

Kuroko trusts Hyuuga to get all necessary informations regarding his attempt-killer. The only thing that the bluenette should think about is Akashi and Kagami, who he knows that will fuss about everything.

(=)

"Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin high. "

"How did you know?" Momoi Satsuki made an action of dropping the few papers she was holding in her hands as if to emphasize her shock.

"I ask him myself." Akashi looked at the pink haired girl who was now busy picking up the papers she purposely dropped a moment ago. He did not made any move to help the girl since he knows that the earlier action is just one of Momoi's weird habits.

"Is he still asleep?" after a few seconds of picking up all the fallen papers, Momoi handed it to Akashi.

"He already left a few hours ago." Akashi scanned the papers, looking and searching for something. "From Seirin orphanage to studying at seirin high and now teaching at the same school?"

"Yup, this guy is like one of those seirin freaks." Momoi muttered to herself. She did not want to let the red head hear her calling someone that had hooked up his interest as a freak. She currently doesn't have any death wish.

Unfortunately, Akashi heard Momoi's every word. Contrary to everyone's belief, he really doesn't mind hearing everyone else's opinion, just as long as his or her opinion is worth listening to. Momoi's comment to herself made Akashi wonder.

"Seirin freaks?"

Momoi jolted, "Sorry, I did not-"

"No, please explain. Seirin freaks?"

"Well, you may have already heard of Seirin corporation. As to what I know, they also handle Seirin orphanage, Seirin high and many more. I have called the people who are costantly or loyally working or under at seirin hands as Seirin freaks."

Akashi folded the papers at his hands. Momoi's explanation realy did not made any sense. Well, in some sense it might be but, "Seirin freaks. Where did you got this informations?"

"I looked it up on the other files near Kuroko-kun's files, I saw a five or six files wih almost the same information except of course the personal ones." Momoi answered not guilty of snooping around, as if looking at anyone's profile is an everyday norm.

"There must be something with that. I want you to investigate seirin orphanage. I can sense that there is somethig going on in there."

(=)

A/N : Boring chapter is boring. sorry if it's a bit sloppy. I know there would be more grammar mistakes and typos than bear with me. the next chapter would be a new day. Finally, after how many chapters.

Please read this stories of mine when you have free time :

- True side (MidoTaka)

- 101 ways of catching up (many pairings)

R&R

-SerFrost


End file.
